


12:02 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he ate appetizers alone within the Pig Pit.
Kudos: 1





	12:02 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he ate appetizers alone within the Pig Pit and enjoyed every minute of solitude.

THE END


End file.
